Captain America Vol 5 5
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Teresa (Nick Fury's assistant) ** Several unnamed agents * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Several unnamed soldiers Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Aleksander Lukin's mother * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** ** ** *** *** *** ** * Items: * and * * * Vehicles: * * Events: * * World War II | Synopsis1 = Following his beat down by Crossbones, Cap returns to the Helicarrier to get info on the Russian from Fury. Fury says that, based on the dead soldier they found in London, Lukin (a major Soviet player that is now the head of a large company called the Kronas Corporation) should be their man, but Cap wants a motive. Fury mentions that Lukin was a protege of someone named Vasily Karpov, which makes Cap realize that Kronas refers to a city of the same name that was once near Stalingrad. Back in 1942, Cap, Bucky, and the other Invaders were fighting Nazis on the Russian Front with some Russian allies, who were led by Karpov, a man willing to torture his prisoners in search of a secret weapon. They eventually got a Nazi to admit the weapon was in Kronas, a town occupied by the Nazis, and planned to take it the next day; however, that night, Cap made Karpov swear to follow his orders. Bucky tried clearing the way for them in the mission, but Karpov's men began firing, causing the Nazis to appear. Cap ordered them to protect the civilians while he and his men engaged the Nazis and Namor, Toro, and the Human Torch fought the Super Soldier Master Man. Cap and Bucky eventually found the weapon: a gun that fired large green lasers, with Red Skull at the helm. Bucky convinced Cap that they needed to help the civilians instead of fight Skull, and Skull fleed with Master Man. As the Torches tried to put out the fire, Karpov tried to have his men take the weapon, but a booby trap exploded, killing all of his men except him. Distraught, Karpov wandered out of the destroyed town, taking an orphan named Alek with him to Stalingrad, while the Invaders headed to England. With the flashback over, Cap asks for a med to check on his memories. As he leaves, Fury tells a woman named Teresa to give Cap a hyperjet, then check on what Agent 13 is doing. She asks him if he gave Cap a certain file, but he says he won't, not wanting to destroy his world yet. | Notes = Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Publication Notes * Michael Lark did flashback sequences in this issue, while Steve Epting did pages 2-3, 21 and 23. * This issue contains a letters page, Freedom of Speech. Letters are pubished from Emmett M. Brown, Mitch Coenen, Jesse Lavendel, Darryl Etheridge, Roman Barajas, Georges Nogueira, and David Rettenmeir. | Trivia = | Links = }}